Mary Bradford
Mary Bradford is a character in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age continuities. In both universes, she's best known for her charming holier-than-thou attitude. Walkyverse Mary is the high-school friend of Sal Walkerton and Danny Wilcox. An extremely moral and uptight Christian (at least apparently), she was a balance to Sal's goofy attitude. She later took Art at Indiana University, the same university as Danny and Joe Rosenthal. Mary firmly believes that bad things only happen to bad people, that she and people like her are superior to 'less moral' creatures, and that outward behavior implies inner purity. She's one big pain in the ass. History It's not known why Mary became such close friends with such an oddball as Sal. Her highly moral attitude clashed often with Sal's goofy spirit, yet they remained close until Sal moved away again with her parents. Later that year, she started at Indiana University taking Art studies, rooming with Sarah Clinton. Mary strongly disapproved of Danny's relationship with his eventual girlfriend, Billie, and attempted to drive a wedge between them by falsely accusing Billie of relapsing into alcoholism. The tables were turned after Billie revealed that Mary slept with Eric at a party and was now pregnant. In the Keenspot-exclusive storyline "Is a Song Forever?", it was revealed that Mary eventually decided to terminate her pregnancy. She actually helped Danny sort out his problems with Billie, though Billie didn't accept her apologies over the alcohol incident. Mary reappeared briefly in It's Walky! when Sal brought Jason Chesterfield to her in an effort to get him medical attention. Mary revealed that her new husband Peter was a doctor, and that she had married him after once again getting pregnant out of wedlock. Though contrite about her past treatment of Sal, she still believed that bad things had happened to both of them because they had been bad. Sal responded by accusing her of only ever offering judgment instead of compassion. After Sal and Jason left, Mary had Peter call the cops on the two of them. When Peter resurfaced in Joyce and Walky! several years later, he implied that he and Mary had since divorced. Trivia *According to David Willis, "Mary was a very calculated character addition. I needed someone cheerful to replace Joyce and I needed someone with a strong sense of moral rightness to replace Danny’s sudden lack of it. I was super excited about Mary! I piled on every damn trait onto her I thought was attractive." Suffice it to say that this enthusiasm didn't last long. *Apparently the reason neither Mary or her partner cared about birth control and managed to get pregnant the first time was because, "the likelihood of getting pregnant when you’re evil and having dramatically hypocritical sex is about 1:1." *Yes, Peter Paul and Mary. Very clever. Dumbing of Age Mary is an IU undergrad living in the Clark Wing of Read Hall. Her main distinguishing features: "squinty-judgy-eyes" and being even more aggressively religious than Joyce. Gallery Mary2.png|Mary has all the best outfits Mary.jpg|Is that her sketchbook? Mary doa.png|again, her outfits are fly. Her personality though... 1476334835538.png|Mary's outfit for just a single strip References Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Characters Category:Indiana University Students